Flower
by Shadow Worshiper
Summary: "Well what can I say? "I would say just read it but I hate it when people do that so I'll just tell yah! "It's about Goku & Chi-Chi dealing with their problems...and Chi-chi finds out she's gonna be a mommy! What will she do?"


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! ~_^  
Cauz I'm clueless!!! @_@   
  
  
  
  
ChiChi angrily stared out the window carelessly chopping a carrot. She had enough of Goku always off training putting their son's life in danger. Same thing every day, he would come home careless as always and then eat. Then he would follow ChiChi around to get her in to bed and then fall asleep. Bracing herself she was feeling slightly dizzy she had woken up feeling strange almost like she was...No it couldn't be that it had to be just a flu. Looking in dismay she glanced around her the stem was getting to her. Opening a window, she made her way over to the oven stopping to regain her poser. Taking a deep breath, she tried to turn the oven off but the numbers swirled together and the floor tilted up to met her. Crying out ChiChi lost her balance and fell into two strong arms.  
Blinking she opened her eyes shutting them again at the sudden glare of bright light.  
"ChiChi hey ChiChi are you ok?"   
Her eyes opened again settling on Goku's serious face. "I-I'm ok I guess," Her face twisted with some struggle as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What happened," She looked around noticing she was in a hospital?   
"You passed out why didn't you tell me of your condition?" His face slide into a serious frown.  
"What condition? It's just a flu," Yawning ChiChi rubbed her neck.  
"ChiChi, Goku gave her a look obviously confused the doc say's your pregnant."   
Shocked ChiChi starred into her husband's face searching for any sign of doubt. "I-I-I didn't know I mean I cant I..." Tears seamed to push threw abusing her weak state.  
Confused as ever Goku pulled his crying wife into his chest trying to smooth her. "Shush ChiChi what's wrong don't you want another kid?"  
"No, your never home to take care of Gohan enough as it is and you pull him off to fight putting him way behind in his study's!" Pulling away from him ChiChi slapped him across the face, " I don't remember the last time we did something together as a family and you're always putting me threw hell. Every time you run off for a battle," Tears streamed down her face, "What you don't think I care I fear every minute you're away for your life or if you're ever coming home."  
Goku gasped realization filling every cell, "ChiChi I'm sorry you know I love you I fight because I fear for you, if theirs a threat and you're life's in danger I fight to make sure you'll be ok." Holly Kamei I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Gohan," He reached for ChiChi only to be pushed away. "ChiChi please don't be like this I promise to be with you forever I wont leave you or Gohan or..."  
"Stop gust stop Goku I don't want you promise something you can't keep." ChiChi was in frantic's her hands balled so tight her knuckles were turning white, blood was oozing out between her fingers were her nails had bit into her skin.  
"Mister Son the Doctor needs to have a word with you let's leave your wife and let her rest," The nurse smiled pleasantly getting glares from both ChiChi & Goku. Clearing her throat she backed away slightly, " Well wen your ready then."   
"No," I'll go Goku stood up gently placing his hand on ChiChi's shoulder witch she shrugged away. He looked dismayed as he followed the nurse out his head hanging.  
ChiChi burst out into tears wen the door shut her hand touching her own shoulder wear his hand had just been, "Goku."   
Goku sighed filling out the form his brow knotted in confusion, "What, why the hell do they need to know all this for?" He put the pen down staring out into space rethinking ChiChi's words flinching inwardly at each one, "ChiChi."  
*************  
Bulma stomped her foot, "Damn-it Vegita get your monkey amputated ass out here right know."  
"Quiet women I'm coming why do you have to be so damn loud, what do you want?"  
Bulma glared at her husband "Vegita I want you to go and try to cheer Goku up here give him this." Since ChiChi can't cook for him I don't want him to burn their house down." Bulma handed him a capsule there should be enough food in that to last him a week.  
"I'm too busy to take care of that weakling of a sayen why don't you do it?" Vegita angrily crossed his arms giving his impression of I'm the best and I don't give a hoot about the world look.   
"I already explained this I'm going to visit ChiChi she called me and sounded upset. "Ok so you can get your lazy ass up and get the fuck out off my face, Do as I say or there will be no sex, food, or gravity machine!" Bulma leaned back on heels enjoying the look of momentary shock on her husband's face.  
"Women you drive me mad." He smirked pulling her to him, "But that's not necessary a bad thing.   
Bulma giggled her arms playing around his neck, "Vegita?"   
Vegita pulled her into a wall, "What?" His lips found hers his tongue probing her mouth.  
Bulma broke away, "Did you deliver the capsule to Goku yet?" Her eyebrow arched.  
"Nani," You know perfectly well I didn't don't be stupid?" He snorted his lips returning to her neck his hands sliding down her slender waist to the button of her short shorts.  
"Well, I remember saying until you cheered up Goku and gave him the capsule there would be no sex!"  
He froze, "What if I don't want to talk to Kakorote?"   
"Vegita if you don't go I will never cook for you or upgrade the gravity machine again." Bulma smirked knowing he would lose it without food or training.  
Cursing he blasting off into the sky refusing to talk to her.  
"Kakorote you fool!" Vegita angrily fingered the capsule; "You'd better be up for a good spar.  
Vegita landed infront of Kakorotes house his hand tightening on the capsule. "Kakorote! Were are you?" Vegita stormed into his house giving his puny mommies-boy son a dirty look noticing he was staring at him, What? Do I fascinate you are do you gust like my boot's?  
Gohan gasped he never did like Vegita he always felt intimidated wen he was around him, "Vegita c-can I help you?  
Vegita took a steep towards him razing his power level; "You can help me by getting out of my face brat!"  
Gohan frowned standing his ground; "This is my house Vegita."  
Vegita was about to show the little brat some manners when Goku walk in holding a violet.  
"Vegita! Goku looked at him surprised what are you doing here?  
Vegita frowned at him, "Your pitiful cant you go a week without that loud mouth mate of yours?"  
Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Vegita just what do you want?"  
Vegita snapped his attention back Kakorote's brat, "I don't want anything," He sent him a glare, "But my worthless mate made me come," he turned to Goku. "And give you this." Vegita tossed the capsule to Goku who caught it staring at it like a moron.  
Vegita growled, "It's a capsule with food in it, Bulma made it so it probably taste like shit but I'm guessing your not eating better."  
Goku smiled, "Thanks Vegita, that's real nice of you tell Bulma thanks."  
Vegita cursed, "I didn't do it because I wanted to fool I gust came to spar!"  
Goku frowned, "I don't care why you did it, it is still an act of kindness!"  
Humfing Vegita changed the subject; "Damnit Kakorote just put the damn flower down and let's spar."  
"My dad doesn't have to fight you VEGITA if he doesn't want to!" Gohan glared at Vegita, powering up.  
Goku dropped the flower on the desk, "No Gohan I think this might be good for me plus I'm in the mood for a good spar."   
"Good Kakorote at least you solved your problems like a real sayen." Vegita smirked crossing his arms.  
Nodding Gohan watched his father and Vegita parried out the door to the lawn, "And how would that be?"  
Sighing he picked the flower the petals shined with the early morning dew, "Mother forgive him." Staring out the window, he didn't realize his hand tightening around the flower. A single tear of the flowers beauty staining spotless carpet.  
********************  
Goku wiped the sweat from his brow, "Wow Vegita you've really improved!"  
Vegita grunted. "Yes I've been training while you've been moaning around the house worrying about that mate of yours!"  
An indescribable feature crossed Gokus face, "ChiChi."  
Vegita sighed sickened, "Your no challenge to fight against when you're in this state."  
Snapping back to his serious expression Goku chuckled, "Sorry Vegita it seems I just can't concentrate today."  
"Then your of no use to train against", Vegita lowered to the ground and his power level at the same time, "I'll come by again tomorrow same time, maybe next time I can fight you seeing your all there!"  
"Thank you again Vegita you know you're not such a bad guy?" He watched Vegitas expression smiling to himself when he blushed.  
"Kakorote I'm as bad as they get! Got that?" Vegita gritted his teeth.  
Goku laughed, "Careful Vegita your face might stick that way and that vein above your right eye isn't pausing yet!"  
"What's that supposed mean you half witted monkey!" Vegitas eyes began to twitch.  
"Hey that's it Vegita! Ok know your face can freeze and you never have to get mad to look scary!"   
"Kakorote your dead," He powered up blasting back up at him.   
********  
"Moshi-Moshi," Gohan held the telephone up to his ear.  
"Hello may I speak to Mister Son?"  
Gohan twisted the wire around his finger looking out the window to see his father and Vegita in a full out fight, "Um he's taking a shower right know can I take a message?"  
There was a pause on the other line "Um yes can you tell him when he gets out that he can come and pick up his wife."  
Gohan smiled, "Oh I'll tell him right away well leave to get her in less then five minutes thank you."  
He hung up the telephone before the other person had a chance to say bye and did a back wards flip in the air shouting with joy.  
"Father!" Gohan ran out side between the battle causing Goku's beam to be deflected and go the wrong way. "Sorry dad!"  
Goku laughed, "Hey Gohan want to spar with us?"  
Vegita snorted crossing his arms; "If he does I'm not going to hold back for him."  
"Hu? No dad the doctor just called he said we could go pick mom up!" Gohan ran his hand threw his hair laughing.  
Goku dropped from the sky running into the house. Gohan nervously backed away along with Vegita when they heard him cry out a couple of times and loud crashes.  
Gohan cleared his throat, "If he keeps that up he's going to need to stay in a hospital."  
*****  
Goku looked around the closet pulling out the book he was looking for, "I hope this works."  
Running outside he noticed the way they were looking at him and gave them the typical Son smile, "Um Gohan do you mind waiting here there's some stuff I need to take care of?"   
"But dad!"...Gohan gestured helplessly with his hands.  
"Listen to your father brat," Vegita turned his head to the side giving Gohan a sidelong look, "He has problems to settle with his mate."   
"Vegita...thanks!"  
Goku and Gohan both stared at him unblinking until he growled glaring at them both.  
"Will you stop gapping at me you Bakas?" Vegita turned away from them but they both caught the blush on his checks.  
Goku said good bye and blasted off to the hospital.  
  
****  
  
"Hello Mr. Son." The nurse smiled cheerfully.  
"Hello there." Goku smiled back, "Hey can I have one of those?"   
The nurse looked at the vase of flowers, "Um...sure just don't tell anyone." She winked nodding "Witch one?"  
He pointed to the most beautiful one ChiChi's favorite, "How about that violet one?"   
Rushing down the halls, he was careful not to crush it as he screeched to a halt infront of her room.  
"ChiChi?" Goku silently prayed she had forgiven him. When there was no answer he crept into the room noticing she was asleep. He smiled kissing her on the forehead, "Hey ChiChi wake up." He watched as she slowly opened her eyes recognizing him immediately.  
"Goku where is Gohan?" Her voice was still clogged with sleep as she tried to sit up.  
Goku slipped an arm behind her back sporting her, "At home."  
"Here," he handed her the flower in his left hand careful to keep his right hand hidden, "I missed you."  
"Did you?" ChiChi looked at him questionably, "I wouldn't think you would have missed me."  
Goku sighed, as she looked the flower over smelling it, "It's pretty."  
Goku nodded taking it from her tucking it into her hair, "Just like you."  
Goku slid his hands under her small frame picking her up against his chest.  
"Goku what are you doing, I can walk?" She frowned at him crossing her arms.  
"I know but can you fly?" Goku smiled gently at her.  
"No, why? Didn't you bring the car?" She gave him her mother look pulling a peace of grass off his shirt.   
"I cant drive remember I took those driving lessons with piccolo and they failed us?" Goku gave his wife a careless smile, "I could try though but I figured I wouldn't want to put you back into the hospital as soon as you got out."  
Sighing she rested her head on his chest, "Fine just take me home."  
Nodding Goku leapt out the window ignoring ChiChi's cries about using the front door.  
"Goku how many times have I told you to use a door someone could have seen you then what would you have done?" She glared at him tapping her fingers.  
"Sorry ChiChi I didn't think about that," Giving her a lopsided grin.  
"GOKU YOU JUST PASSED OUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squirmed in his arms to catch the last glimpse of her house before it disappeared behind the trees.  
"I know I want to show you something." Goku tightened his grip on her kissing her forehead.  
"It's late and I'm tiered and I'm sure the house is a mess can't we just go home?" ChiChi grasped his arm pleading with him.  
"In a minute please I really want you to see this?" Goku looked pleadingly into her eyes.  
"Ok! Fine one minute!" She sighed giving him a your hopeless look.  
"Domo-arigatou."(Thank-you very much)   
Goku spotted the spot he was looking for. He remembered all the times he came here to think it always made him feel close to peace.  
ChiChi looked around, "Goku...It's breath taking." She stretched her arm out her fingers playing with the mist from the waterfall. "Hey it's warm!" She giggled walking completely under the mist; "I can't see a thing!"  
Goku laughed, "That's not all come here." He watched her arms appear out of the swirling mist and grabbed them drawling her into his arms.   
She giggled, "What else could there be?"   
Goku turned her around the sight was gorgeous with the colors streaked across the sky the mist creating a rainbow.  
"Here." Goku took the flower out of her hair holding it under the mist for a minute then up to the rainbow.   
ChiChi gasped, "Oh Goku it's the prettiest thing I ever saw!"  
Goku smiled, "Ok look at it really good, then close your eyes."  
ChiChi let her eyelashes fall against her checks, "Then?"  
Goku lowered his voice whispering in her ear, "Imagine what you saw and listen to me."  
  
A FLOWERS PASSION  
The sparkling drops of water off its petals from the early morning due remind me of you. Your delicate face blossoming with pinkish drops of grace.  
The way it blows in the wind its velvet petals never the same reminds me of your name. It's whispered to me every night and I can only hope your there to hold me tight. It's velvety tune always ending too soon. The way it stands reminds me of you. Your never easy to see threw with your head held up high facing whatever sky dares to fly by.  
It's leaves whistle in the wind hanging on to the end reminds me of you.  
The way you say things wen things are tough are your struggles to stay, together wen things get rough. Its roots remind me of you the way you stick to me like glue. The ways you suck up love until I'm dry unable to lie to you. Your sweet smell stuck in my mind. Always there is that touch of your hair it's soft strands it's loving care you love to share. And I can't forget the way you & I will always say   
I love you. ^_~  
  
  
  
Goku stopped hoping he said that right, "ChiChi I love you and their isn't a thing that could keep me from you."  
"Goku Th-that was beautiful, "I'm so sorry I love you too."  
Goku drew her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "ChiChi that felt like bliss I think this spot is finally complete.  
ChiChi smiled, "So is this." She put his hand on her heart a tear dropping on his hand. Kissing him desperately her lips locking with his their tongues twining in a wild dance spinning in a whirl of romance.   
  
Sighing ChiChi shut her eyes smiling; "I love you Goku."  
"I love you too ChiChi," Goku kissed her forehead.  
Pulling her hand from his she scratched her arm leaving a blue streak, "Hu what's that?" Turning her hand over she saw the words you and I will always say I love you.  
Smiling to herself she looked over at Gokus sleeping form and at his palm of his hand spying the poem scribbled out know smudged unreadable.  
"Goku sweetie?"  
He groaned turning over, "Yes?"   
"Will you read the poem one more time?" Bating her eyelashes, she saw him glance at him hand and swallow.  
"..." He laughed his son laugh, "I uh well..."   
"Goku I love you goodnight."  
He smiled relieved, "I love you too night."  
She shut her eyes. "Oh yeah one more thing?"  
"What?" He sighed drifting of to sleep.  
"Who did you leave Gohan with?"  
"... Hun lets worry about that in the morning."  
"GOKU YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE DID YOU!?!?!?" ChiChi sat up wide-awake.  
"No, of course not!" He fidgeted with his hands.  
"Then who?" She glared at him putting her hands on her hips.   
"Um I left him with Veg *hack* ita." Goku mumbled coughing.  
"Hu? I'm sorry I didn't here you." ChiChi leaned closer.  
"I said I left him with," He took a deep breath and lowered his voice, Vegita."  
ChiChi turned pale,"..."   
Goku sat up putting his hand on her shoulder, "ChiChi?"  
  
YOU LEFT HIM WITH VEGITA WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I don't own any of the DBZ characters and I'm not claiming them!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
